


Video chat

by Thedarkrose17 (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, I mean I was at first when doing this, Like I wanted to make it shippy but I refrained, So like it's just them being friends, platonic but if you want you can think of them as pining dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Thedarkrose17
Summary: The boys miss each other so set up a video chat.I suck at summaries but yeah T-T that's the basics with this





	Video chat

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is ok cause I'm just tired and out of it :)
> 
> Quick ish thing for s4 cause I would have liked something with the boys. 
> 
> But anyway enjoy the boys having a catch up ish.

Lance had just finished putting his face mask on. Maybe he’d rushed it a little because he was excited to talk to Keith. Sue him, he misses the guy.

Lance flopped onto his bed, lying on his stomach, his feet kicking somewhat quickly in the air as he grabbed his “space iPad” and quickly clicked to call Keith.

Ok he was maybe more than a little excited.

* * *  
First thing that greets him is 80’s music playing and Keith completely oblivious miming along with it. Is that a love song?

Lance snorted and began to sing the next verse making Keith look down. He looked horrified, grabbing his “space iPad” and leaning against his wall.

“Um…You wasn’t supposed to see that.” he muttered making Lance snort.

“You act like I’ve caught you watching porn or something.” Lance replied with a smirk.

Keith groaned and rested a hand against his face. Lance saw a small smirk though despite the embarrassment.

“So…80’s love songs~”

“Don’t start.” Keith said with a smile. “You look like you’re at a sleepover. Ready to start gossiping or some shit.”

Lance smirked, putting on his best girl voice and kicked his feet a little.

“Oh he’s so cute~ Do you think he likes me?” Lance joked making Keith snort.

“Dork.”

“Says the one reliving his era.”

Keith rolled his eyes.

“So what’s happened since I’ve been gone?”

* * *

Keith listened to Lance talk about the shows, some he’d seen and some he hadn’t.

“So he had Allura play me?” Keith asked, raising a brow.

“Yeah. Her face was priceless.” Lance chuckled.

“Oh did you see the ice show?”

Keith nodded and smirked.

“If you could call it that. It was kind of a clusterfuck.”

“Hey!” Lance yelled with a smirk and Keith laughed. They went quiet for a few moments before Keith spoke up again.

“Shiro the hero.” Keith muttered with a smirk making Lance sing “I need a Shiro.” before laughing.

“Loverboy Lance. Seriously did you come up with that? It sounds like something you would come up with.” Keith said.

“Nah Coran did during his whole drug deal.”

“Wait…What?” Keith looked so confused so Lance continued.

“Oh did I not tell you? Coran did this weird alien drug thing.”

“No you didn’t…What the actual fuck.” Keith muttered.

“Gross brain worm thing.” Lance replied making Keith grimace. “Yeah exactly.”

“So…Like what’s with the rope thing you was doing?” Keith asked.

Lance grinned.

“Oh that! You saw that?”

“Course I did! How the fuck did you do that?”

“Oh that’s my part time job. I do it to fund Coran’s drug habit”. Lance smirked and gave him a wink.

Keith looked horrified but Lance decided to continue.

“I do birthdays, bachelor and bachelorette parties.”

Keith looked like he was unsure on how to react which made Lance snort.

“500 gak.” Lance muttered. “I’m really bringing it in.”

He laughed at Keith’s horrified expression.

“I’m joking mullet.”

Keith sighed in relief and shook his head before speaking up.

“The blade saw me watching it and they think I was watching a mating dance.”

Lance’s eyes widened.

“You’re joking right?” he asked, smirking.

“I wish I was. They think I’m in some sort of mating season bullshit.” Keith replied making Lance cackle.

“Maybe you are. I don’t know how you Galra boys are.” Lance laughed making Keith groan and cover his face, dropping the “space iPad” in the process.

Lance snorted and rolled his eyes.

“I’m kidding.” Lance paused before speaking up again.

“It’s aerial dancing stuff. The rope thing. I usually do it in these big fabrics called aerial silks. I’ve been doing it for years. That’s why I can do that.”

“So like you can like hang upside down and stuff?”

“Yeah pretty much. With the silks wrapped around my legs. It’s pretty hard but I’m used to it.”

Keith smiled, looking impressed which made Lance beam honestly.

“That’s amazing.” Keith muttered, soft smile on his face.

“Thanks Keith.” Lance returned the smile.

* * *

“So I’d reached this boss on Killbot Phantasm and-”

“Lance?”

Keith looked at him, noticing Lance’s lip tremble, which made his brows knit together.

“Are you ok?”

Three little words. It’s all it took before tears started to dribble down Lance’s face.

“It’s just the song it’s switched to on your end. I’ve heard you singing it before.” Lance sniffed.

“Lance. That’s not the reason you’re crying is it?”

Lance shook his head.

“I…I really miss you.”

Keith bit his lip. He wouldn’t cry. He swore he wouldn’t do it while talking to Lance. It’d only make him worse.

“I really miss you too.” Keith looked at him, going quiet for a few moments.

“You’re gonna mess up your face mask.” he muttered, as Lance sniffed.

“I-It was a mess anyway.” Lance replied. “Ugh I’m supposed to be happy for you. But I just want you here. I want to hug you, you quiznak.”

Keith laughed weakly and sighed.

“I’ll come visit you. If I can.”

Lance smiled weakly, wiping his eyes.

“I’d like that.”

Keith offered him a smile.

“No more crying ok? It’s not like we’ll never see each other again.” Keith muttered.

“Says the guy who looks like he’s about to cry.” Lance replied, sighing.

“How long have we been talking now?” Keith asked, quickly changing the topic.

Lance glanced at the screen.

“Um…four vargas I think?”

“Seriously? It doesn’t feel that long.”

“Time flies when you’re having fun.” Lance muttered making Keith smile.

“Yeah it does.” he noticed Lance yawn. “Tired?”

“Mm.” Lance nodded.

“You should sleep. Allura’s probably gonna be pissed if you don’t.”

Lance smiled.

“Yeah. What about you?”

“I’ll probably sleep after we finish talking.”

“Probably? Keith no. I want a definitely. You can’t be falling asleep on missions. I ne-We need you coming back to us alive ok?”

“Fine I will sleep then.” he yawned making Lance pleased.

“Good.” Lance bit his lip and smiled. “Night Keith. Sleep tight.”

Keith rolled his eyes and smiled.

“Sleep tight? Seriously?”

“Just say it back buddy. Not hard.”

“Fine. Night to you too Lance. I’m not saying it.”

“Killjoy.” Lance muttered with a tired smirk, he slumped forward moments later which startled Keith.

“Lance? Lance?” Keith stared, sighing when he heard talking. It sounded like gibberish but it made him smile.

“You fell asleep before you even hung up. You must be exhausted.” Keith muttered, watching him with a smile.

“I’m…Um…Gonna let you sleep now. Night Lance.” Keith yawned, ending the call.

**Author's Note:**

> 80s somgs I was thinking of was:
> 
> -Whitesnake- is this love
> 
> \- Reo Speedwagon- can't fight this feeling anymore *cough* a.k.a the song in Keef's vlog


End file.
